


An Order for Arrest

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, but probably really non-con, it's not pretty, mentions of what parrish did to stiles, no actual stiles in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets the proof he needs and gives it to the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Order for Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my series. There will be a fourth part. Not sure when that will come out though. This is day 21's fic.

Derek smiles sadly as he places a CD in front of the Sheriff. It's been a few weeks since he picked up Stiles thinking he was a hooker and he's gotten Parrish to talk to him about everything that happened between Parrish and Stiles. None of it was pretty. Most of it had made Derek sick to his stomach, but he had to show this to the Sheriff. The Sheriff needed to know what kind of man his son had been with. "You need to watch and listen to this. The first few files are audio only and the last couple are video. I put this together after Parrish told me what happened between him and Stiles."

"I know what happened between them. They got involved and Stiles got obsessed."

"With all due respect sir, you don't know shit."

"I know that after Stiles' eighteenth birthday, Stiles seduced Ryan and they started dating for a few weeks. Ryan broke it off because Stiles was getting clingy and then Stiles started stalking him around town."

"That's what Ryan told you. Ryan told me a different story. A story of how he seduced a seventeen year old boy and then used that boy for sex at every opportunity, forcing him half the time by threatening to tell his dad exactly what Ryan ended up telling you. If you'd just listen to the CD, you'll hear it in his words."

"Why are you doing this? I know you've never liked him, Derek, so if this is just your way of getting him in trouble, then you need to stop before you get in trouble."

Derek growls softly under his breath and reaches over, opening the CD tray on the Sheriff's computer and places the disk in. He shoves the tray closed and presses play on the disk. He steps back and gestures to the computer. As Ryan's voice begins detailing how he and Stiles got started, he sees the Sheriff's face start to go red. Derek steps back further and crosses his arms over his chest.

By the end of the CD, John's head is in his hands and he's shaking his head. "How did you get the video footage?" 

"They keep the footage from the holding cell for five years, before they transfer it to computer. I talked them into letting me look through it until I found the footage Ryan had mentioned about him tying Stiles to the holding cell and forcing himself on him. I'm sorry I had to be the one to show you that. And I'll apologize to Stiles for showing you that footage at all. But I think that's more than enough proof that Ryan was lying to you about Stiles' stalking."

John nods. "I need you to go arrest Parrish. Statutory rape, rape, perjury, I don't know. I'll figure out the rest of the charges in a bit. Right now I need to get my son down here and I need to apologize to him." John picks up the phone. "Go now."

Derek nods, walking over to Parrish's desk. "On your feet, Parrish."

"Why?"

"You're under arrest." Derek starts listing the charges as Ryan swears and starts fighting. Derek takes the opportunity to push Ryan onto the desk and lean in close. "This is for everything you've ever done to hurt Stiles, Parrish. You're going down."


End file.
